crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
Jungle Boogie
Jungle Boogie is a racetrack that appears in Crash Nitro Kart and is the second track of the planet Terra. This is Krunk's home track. The track takes place in a pair of ancient ruins that are located in a deep Aztec jungle. It is a course in the Green Gem Cup (along with Deep Sea Driving (Crash Nitro Kart) and Out of Time). Track Design Jungle Boogie is a basic track that features no real obstacles or sharp turns. Jungle Boogie begins with the racers in front a pair of giant stone steps that are surrounded by a set of tribal statues on the side. After the racers drive down the giant stone steps, they will come across a small path surrounded by a pond on both sides. The pond will cause the player to lose acceleration if they choose to drive into it. After driving past the pond, the racers will come across a dirt road with several dirt mounds on both sides of the road. Each dirt mound carries an item crate on them, and will give the player a slight boost after driving off of them. After driving a little further, the racers will stumble across a giant wooden bridge, which will extend to the finish line for the most part. About halfway across the bridge, there will be a dip in a portion of it that will cause the racers to jump into the air. The later half of the bridge has a small curve that will extend to the rest of the bridge. Right before the finish line, the racers will come back to the ruins from earlier, and a speed pad will be to the left of the path. Shortcuts *The first shortcut appears right near the beginning of the track. Right before the racers travel down the giant stone steps, there will be a ledge to the right that contains an X crate on it. The ledge can only be reached by either using a turbo boost or by power boosting the racer's cart. Hitting the ledge will result in the player falling down into the small pond below and loosing some time. *The second shortcut appears about halfway on the bridge, right before the racers reach the dip. There will be another small bridge suspended on the left hand side that can only be reached while at the player's kart is at a fast pace. Once a player reaches the suspended bridge, they will be able to break an X crate and bypass the small curve near the main paths dip. Boss Race The characters will race Krunk on this track once they collect all three trophies in the Terra world of Adventure Mode. The track will remain virtually the same, but there are more X crates lined around the track then during the regular course of play. During the race against Krunk, no other opponents will be present. During the race, Krunk will plant a special plant on the track that will stick to the player's kart if they drive into it. However, he only places in certain areas so it is possible to avoid them altogether if one were too memorize the placement. Walkthrough Crash Nitro Kart Walkthrough - Part 3 51 Jungle Boogie Trophy Race|Trophy Race Crash Nitro Kart Walkthrough - Part 6 51 Jungle Boogie CNK Challenge|CNK Challenge Crash Nitro Kart Walkthrough Part 8|Relic Race Times *N. Tropy time: 1:56:91 *Velo time: 1:35:00 Category:Race Courses Category:Crash Nitro Kart Category:Crash Nitro Kart Tracks Category:CNK Boss Tracks